


Bill Tray Bickering

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Breakfast, Breakfast Cafe, Pancakes, Tipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: my first little mini fic when i first got back into writing! :)





	Bill Tray Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> my first little mini fic when i first got back into writing! :)

“I can’t sit here and watch this. The secondhand embarrassment is very real.” Mr. Pink sniffs, leaning over and snatching the bill tray from Mr. Brown.

“Hey!”

“We don’t have all fuckin’ day, Brown.” Pink says, licking his fingertip and flicking through the money. “Hang on, there’s ten bucks spare here, who put that in?”

“Doesn’t matter, just leave it. That can be her tip.” says Eddie. He looks over his shoulder, watching the waitress wipe down a tabletop.

Pink scoffs. “I have to disagree, but as long as I don’t have to contribute to that bullshit I don’t care.” He puffs on his cigarette and sits back in his seat. 

“You know, I think sometimes you just say things to piss people off. Is that your ultimate goal? Or do you really not feel for these girls?” asks White, leaning forward. 

“I’m just sayin’ what everyone’s thinking.”

Orange and White share a look of disapproval. “You’re really not.” says White, frowning at Mr. Blonde, who seems to be enjoying the cabaret - a slight smirk is plastered across his face. 

Joe emerges from the bathroom. “C’mon then you fuckers, we should get going.” Eddie pipes up, gesturing to Joe. He stands up, pushing his chair back, as do the Dogs.

“What’s wrong with you, White? You’ve got a face like a smacked ass.” Joe grunts, picking up his briefcase. 

Mr. Orange looks at Pink and back at Joe. “Pink’s bein’ a dickpull again about tipping.” 

“They’re just flirting, Daddy.” smirks Eddie.

Pink scowls. “Fuck off nice guy, I’ll shoot you right here if you don’t shut up.” 

“Calm it, ladies. C’mon, it’s too fuckin’ hot in here. I’m sweatin’ like a pig on a treadmill.” Joe growls, heading towards the door. Pink shoves his hands in his pockets and heads out first, sulking to himself. “Fuckin’ unprofessional idiots.”


End file.
